


In Which Eddie Brock Becomes A Part-time Giant

by SkyVenom



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Eddie gets off on transformation, Giant Eddie Brock, Giant Venom, Goosebumps - Freeform, Growing, Growth, Implied Arousal, M/M, Monster Blood, Monster Boy, Self-Indulgent, The Author is Self Indulgent, Transformation, growth spurt, monster boy eddie, pleasurable transformation, symbrock, veddie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2020-01-07 15:35:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18413576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyVenom/pseuds/SkyVenom
Summary: Silly little Goosebumps Monster Blood AU. Eddie becomes a giant.Mature for chapter 3





	1. Chapter 1

Eddie trembled, unable to keep his hands from shaking. In fact, he realized that it wasn’t just his hands. It was his entire body. 

He was burning up. It felt like fire crawled across his skin, even as chills wracked his body. His legs gave out and he crumpled on the floor of his bedroom, a whimper escaping his tight throat. His shaking hands gripped weakly against the heavy gray sweater he wore. He struggled to get it off over his head, then heaved it weakly into the wall. He felt miserable, sick with fever and nausea that knocked him to his knees. Then, suddenly, the heat cooled to an icy sheen of sweat, and hunger. Oh the  **hunger** .

**_Eddie WE are HUNGRY!_ ** Venom cried. 

“Ohhhhh…….” Eddie groaned, trying to get up. “W-wha?” He managed.

**_Eddie FEED US NOW!_ **

“Venom it’s three am, what are you doing to my body?” Eddie whimpered.

**_Feed us...oh feed us, Eddie._ ** Was the only response he received. 

Feeling as weak as when he had first bonded with the symbiote, Eddie groaned and managed to stand. Venom writhed inside him. 

He could almost feel his teeth sharpen and his tongue growing-Eddie shuddered at the intense imagery. It wasn’t fear, really, just..., it was so early, and already the creature was pushing him to hunt. 

“Can’t it wait until say, maybe, eight in the morning, dear?” He questioned, sitting back down on the bed. His stomach growled with a hunger that he could never escape. Venom was quiet as he tried to lie back down, shirtless, and closed his eyes. The hunger grew stronger. Eddie whimpered. As much as it tortured him, he imagined how Venom must feel, too. The creature must have been miserable trying to please Eddie and wait until a better hour. 

“Alright, I’m up. What do you want to eat?” Eddie sighed.

**Everything!** Venom suggested, unhelpfully. He reached a tendril towards the jar of green goo on Eddie’s nightstand. 

**Wha’s this?**

“Um...that slime toy we bought.” Eddie mumbled.

**EAT IT?!?!**

“No, please don’t. It looks like, kiddy slime or putty or whatever, NOT FOOD!” 

Venom ignored Eddie and deftly unscrewed the cap off the jar. Venom grabbed the stuff and pressed it against Eddie’s lips impatiently. Eddie whined. 

“No, Venom, please, let’s not do this.” 

**HSSSSSSSSSSS!**

Eddie groaned, and in the moment he opened his mouth, the insistent symbiote shoved the goo inside, pinning his mouth shut. Eddie struggled until he had to either swallow, or choke. He chose to swallow. The goo went down sticky and wet, tasting of lemon. Venom purred in delight as it hit Eddie’s stomach. Eddie lay still, trying to get his breathing back to normal. 

“Why the hell did you do that to me, V?” He groaned. 

**Hungry!** Venom purred ‘helpfully’ in response. His tendrils emerged from Eddie’s skin to gently cuddle his host. Eddie smiled a little, unable to stay too mad at the creature. 

Eddie supposed that a full symbiote was better than a hungry symbiote. Besides, the sweet lemony flavor was preferable compared to chomping heads. 

Eddie began to drift off once more when he felt the uncomfortable feeling of his remaining clothes becoming a little tight...then a lot tight. “V stop.” He mumbled sleepily. The feeling went away, replaced with coolness as Venom swept over his skin, purrrrrrrrring.

“Good night, Vee, darling.” Eddie said and drifted off. 

~~~

Eddie Brock was having a growth spurt. First he noticed it in the way his pants wouldn’t buckle. His hips having gotten too wide. Then his shirt size went from average size to talls, to extra large just to fit his burgeoning shoulders. 

“Vee I’m a grown man, how is this happening?” The human wondered as he struggled to fit into his favorite jacket that had once been a little big on him. The beige sweatshirt now was tight and uncomfortable, but he loved the old thing. 

**Eddie is very attractive like this.** Venom said in a way that was definitely not an answer, but definitely also made Eddie blush. 

“Vee I’m nearly seven feet tall, this isn’t normal.” Eddie protested, even as the symbiote formed outside of him and pressed the human against the wall. 

Venom giggled with delight at blushy Eddie, his long tongue flicking out to lap sloppily at Eddie’s jawline. Eddie bit back a moan, a shiver passing through him. “Vee I’m serious.” He insisted. He was getting so big to the point that his precious symbiote was starting to look average in size rather than huge. 

**Eddie,** **_We_ ** **are serious. You are so very attractive like this.** Venom purred silkily, hoping his flattery would distract the human man. 

Eddie whined as he felt new growth stretching his bones, as if the symbiote was doing it to him through his words. He blushed harder, face and neck heating as he felt so undeniably good. “Vee I’m growing again.” He panted, sweating. 

Venom purred and nuzzled the human man, holding him close to his large, humanoid form. The alien seemed altogether unconcerned with this. Eddie squeaked as his new clothing was becoming tight on him. “Vee I’m gonna outgrow everything.” He said. Venom chuckled.  **We will make you clothes, then.** The symbiote replied calmly. “Venom you know exactly what’s up with me, don’t you? You don’t seem very concerned at all!” Eddie protested shrilly. 

**Of course we know what’s up with Eddie. Eddie is precious and must remain protected from harm at all times. Never let anything harm our human.** The symbiote growled softly. “Then what is causing this unnatural phenomenon, you parasite!?” Eddie snapped, although his voice cracked into a laugh at ‘parasite’, knowing it always set off his lover. 

**But Eddie will be angry…** Venom protested quietly now, for once not growing angry at the word Eddie had called him. 

“You caused this didn’t you?” Eddie asked. 

**Yes, in a way, Eddie love.** Venom admitted, once again soft and nervous in tone. Eddie groaned as his growth rate increased so that he crossed the seven foot range and headed towards eight feet without a sign of stopping. 

“What….did you doooooo, Veeeeeee!” Eddie groaned. He looked up at the ceiling that was now super close to his head. 

**That slime stuff from the other night. Didn’t know it’d actually work Eddie...sorry Eddie...Vee is sorry…** Venom admitted, tapping his clawed fingertips together with anxiety, waiting for his human to become very upset with him. “Venom I told you that stuff was kiddy slime, not food.” 

**Not kiddy slime…** Venom admitted.  **Magic slime, and it’s not called slime.** The symbiote said. 

“What’s it called, bud?” Eddie said, sliding to sit down as his head touched the ceiling. God he felt good. He felt amazing in fact! Just, big. Not in pain or anything.  **Monster blood. The jar said it’d make you grow, thought it was a prank toy.** Venom said. 

“It works???” Eddie asked. “I saw it said that on the jar but figured it was bullcrap.” Eddie admitted, remembering laughing in the store as he read the jar full of what he figured was prank slime. 

**It works Eddie, it works well! Look at you!** Venom cried out. He pointed at the human who was still growing, even faster than before, a smooth, stretching sensation going through Eddie’s body. The human shivered, groaning in delight. 

“Dammit Vee you found something I like.” The human chuckled.

**Growing? You like growing?** The alien purred, tilting his head like a curious animal would. 

“Why do you think I’m so red in the face you silly alien?!” Eddie giggled. His anxiety and embarrassment was fading away now. Might as well admit the truth now that he was confronted with it. 

This was a bit of a secret little fetish of his. Eddie had always been fascinated with the idea of being a giant, but had obviously never really been able to channel it. His transformation into Venom helped satisfy the feeling a bit, growing from 5’9 to 7’4 or larger felt fantastic. 

**Hmmm...how about we see how big you can get, then?** Venom suggested, his throaty purring voice rumbling inside Eddie’s head, as well as in his ears. 

“It’ll wear off, right? This sounds fun but realistically I don’t think being stuck as a giant would be good.” Eddie said. 

**Yeah it says on the jar that it wears off, darling.** Venom purred. 

“Then let’s have some fun with this…” Eddie grinned at the symbiote. 

And so the pair added giant adventures into their superhero regimen. 

Eddie would eat the slime that made him grow and eventually his body would instantly react, growing to fifteen feet in height. Venom would grow too, so whenever the pair would do this, the giant hero would go around San Francisco and assist people in need. Over time the name Venom/Eddie Brock began to become well known once more as Eddie and Venom worked together to create a good name for themselves as the hero of San Francisco. 

  
  



	2. San Fran Bridge Shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie and Venom get up to nonsense and have a little bet.

Eddie leaned against the wall, sunglasses on his face, head tilted up towards the ceiling. “So Vee, what are we gonna do today?” He asked. 

**Can we go shopping for chocolate?** Venom wheedled. 

“Besides food, darling.” Eddie chuckled. 

**But food is the best part of the day!** Venom protested shrilly inside Eddie’s head. “Yes, of course, darling.” Eddie agreed to make the alien happy. 

The lovely sound of the creature’s purring reverberated through Eddie’s mind and body. Eddie considered the jar of Monster Blood on the counter. “Hmm…” He said, thinking, as he scratched his stubble. He picked up the jar and examined it. Eddie grinned. “Hey Vee, how about we go shopping, and then we play around and see what we can do with this stuff? Eddie suggested. 

**Today will be lots of fun? Lots of shenanigans?** Venom piped up. He had been learning many words lately, and ‘shenanigans’ seemed to be one of his favorite new ones. The alien poked his head out of Eddie’s collar where he was contently resting like a snake, draped around Eddie’s shoulders beneath his shirt. 

“Alrighty baby, let’s go to Mrs. Chen’s.” Eddie said as he went over to his coat rack. He pulled on a leather jacket, grabbed his keys and headed out the door. 

Soon the pair walked into the small store, Venom peering out and politely flickering his tongue every now and then to taste the air for scents, food most likely in all honesty. Eddie said a kind, “Hello,” to Mrs. Chen as he walked inside, the bells on the door announcing his arrival. Eddie smiled and headed right for the aisle where the chocolate was kept. Eager to please his darling, he piled a stack of chocolates of all kinds into a grocery basket. Eddie smiled and reached a hand into his shirt collar to pet the symbiote that dwelled there, curiously watching the human’s every move. “How’s this for a chocolate stash?” He asked the beautiful creature. Venom squinted his gorgeous opalesque eyes, pleased. 

**“Love Eddie so much right now,”** The alien purred. 

“Oh is that so, you goopy goo snake?” Eddie teased, continuing to pet the small head of the creature that was poking out of his jacket. Venom decided to sloppily lick his human’s hands in response, earning a rather high-pitched squeal of false disgust from Eddie. The human man blushed hotly as Venom turned the licking into a more delicate kiss, brushing his dexterous tongue among his fingers. 

“Vee, later, Baby, I gotta focus, dear.” 

**“Yes, focus on** **_chocolate and tater tots_ ** **, love.”** Venom purred in absolute delight, pleasured by the reaction he got from his human partner. 

Venom purred and ducked back within Eddie’s shirt collar. Eddie smiled and finished shopping, piling bags of tater tots into his basket. Eddie walked up to the counter and paid Mrs. Chen for the items, giving her a tip despite probably not being able to afford doing so. Eddie always liked to try his best to help out others even at the expense of his own needs. Eddie went back to his apartment and put the tater tots in the freezer, as well as dumped the chocolates on the counter, opening a package to snack on. His stomach growled with hunger. 

“Hey Vee, let’s try something newish today, dear.” He suggested. 

**“What’s that, Eddie?”** Venom asked, coming out as the big alien head attached to Eddie’s body. 

“Let’s mix Monster Blood into melted chocolate and eat it, darling.” 

**Oh yes, Eddie, let’s, please, pleeeeease can we?** Venom put on his wheedling tone and begged Eddie, looking at his human with his beautiful opalesque eyes, colors swirling delightfully in their milky depths. 

Eddie smiled. “Well I can’t possible resist those puppy eyes.” He chuckled. 

Eddie went over to the counter where he had poured the chocolate pile. 

He selected a pile of large chocolate bars, Hershey’s milk chocolate, in fact, and began to unwrap them. Venom stretched to get a large bowl to place the goodies in, as well as forming a tentacle to grab the jar of Monster Blood. 

Eddie placed the chocolate bars into the bowl and then took the bowl over to the microwave. He smirked, excited to test out this little science experiment. He felt rather mischievous today. Eddie put the bowl in the microwave and started it heating up, smelling the sweet scent of melted chocolate fill the room as he did so. 

Venom absolutely squealed at the smell, bobbing his head along, side to side. 

“Patience, love, don’t hit the glass,” Eddie chuckled as the alien decided to bonk his muzzle into the glass along with putting his big gooey hands on it. 

Soon the deliciously melted chocolate was ready, the microwave announcing this with beeping. Eddie took out the bowl, which was filled to the brim with chocolate. “Alright Vee, time for the Monster Blood.” Eddie giggled as he said it, excited for this. Venom obliged, twisting open the jar that held the monster blood. Eddie took the jar and smiled at Venom as he began to pour the substance into the chocolate. “Spoon, please, Vee.” Eddie said, motioning towards the drawer where the utensils were kept. Venom opened the drawer and grabbed a large wooden spoon, passing it to Eddie. Eddie took it, still smiling sweetly at the symbiote, as he began to mix the Monster Blood into the chocolate. The sweet smell was making his stomach growl with hunger. “Hungry, Vee?” He asked the symbiote, taking some of the chocolate-Monster Blood mix and dabbing the symbiote’s muzzle with it. Venom purred and lapped up the stuff, doing delighted eye squinting as he did so. Eddie took the spoon and dipped it into the bowl, beginning to eat. The flavor was a rich mix of chocolatey goodness along with the sweet, fruity tang of lemon-lime that was the Monster Blood’s characteristic flavor. With eat bite of the stuff he could feel it activating. “Mmm, time to go outside, huh, Vee?” He said after finishing the bowl full of the mixture. 

Venom purred and bobbed, already also growing in size as he was affected by Eddie’s metabolism. The two made it to the staircase that led downstairs before Eddie doubled over. 

**“Eddie okay?”** Venom asked. 

“Uh…...Eddie gonna be very big…” Eddie managed. He was trembling now, rippling shudders going through his body. As Venom watched, his beloved human’s eyes began to turn a lovely shade of green, a lime color like the Monster Blood he had been ingesting so much of lately. Venom watched, entranced as his human grew bigger, shuddering, trembling larger, larger. In fact it seemed like with each breath Eddie took, each exhale pushed him bigger than he was a moment before. 

“Oh...shit.” Eddie breathed, looking at his hands. 

“Ohhhhh.” Eddie groaned, his hands were popping and stretching, growing. The sensation was intense, but not bad, like a nice stretch. He could feel his spine stretching with the sensation as if he was putty being pulled up, up, up. 

**“Eddie we should get outside!”** Venom sounded panicky. 

“Yeah buddy, hang on.” Eddie said. He looked himself over, ensuring that the magic was making his clothes grow as well. They were indeed, thankfully. Eddie ducked his way clumsily down the stairs, making his way outside. Once he got outside, he made his way walking carefully down the road. He headed for the bay, contentedly smiling at Venom. He was thoroughly blushy and trembling, still growing, already having cleared his usual stopping point of 20 feet or so. 

“God, Vee, look at the Golden Gate Bridge today, ain’t it gorgeous?” He said. Venom purred, then his face took on a very mischievous symbiote grin. 

“What?” Eddie asked, tilting his own head. When Venom only continued to purr and looked up and down Eddie with his milky opal eyes, Eddie blushed hotly even more than he already was. “WHAT?” He demanded, staring at his partner. 

**“Mmm...nothing…”** The symbiote chuckled playfully.

“Tell me, parasite boy, or no chocolate for a week.” Eddie warned, trying to keep a straight face to threaten the creature. 

**“Oh, just a little bet…”** Venom growled silkily. 

“And what’s that, parasite boy?” Eddie asked, stopping to lean against a large building that was higher even then his head. 

**“I bet you can’t outgrow the Golden Gate Bridge.”** Venom stated, his deep, lovely voice as silky as rich chocolate. 

“I...I can too!” Eddie cried out, feeling challenged. 

**“Caaaaaaan’t!!!”** Venom yelled. 

“I CAN TOO GOD DAMMIT!” Eddie snapped, crossing his arms. “I’ll show you, parasite!” He yelled, now red in the face from irritation with the creature. Venom grinned at his human, tongue flickering between his teeth. 

Eddie stalked into the water, the chill of it feeling quite good on his heated skin. He was still grumbling and grumpily pouting, earning deep chuckles from the giant symbiote who bobbed alongside him as a massive head connected to Eddie by strands of symbiote goo. Eddie groaned, doubling over as new growth hit him without warning, and his eyes began to glow bright green. “My teeth?!” Eddie cried, raising a hand up to poke at his teeth. Venom ducked closer and curiously peered at the human. “Rrrr… **rrrrRAWR!”** Eddie roared, opening his mouth wide to reveal that his canine teeth had fallen out. As he roared, new, sharper, bigger teeth poked through his gums, growing in quickly. “Ooof…” Eddie coughed, gently poking at his new fangs, and smiling sheepishly at Vee. “I uh….just roared...yeah...humans do that?” He said. He shivered, trembling again. “Ohhhhh I…..I think….I-!” On the last syllable, Eddie sprouted up, ballooning quickly to double the height he’d been moments before. And his miraculous growth spurt didn’t stop there, instead it continued, pushing the human man larger than he’d ever managed before. Eddie gasped aloud, eyes wide, looking at himself. 

“Holy SHIT Venom, lookit me!” He cried out. He wobbled on his feet clumsily, pacing towards the Bridge. 

**“Shut up and grow, loser.”** Venom quipped, but he showed that he was playing with a muzzle bump against Eddie’s side. Eddie groaned. 

“Veeeeee!” Eddie cried out, blushing hotly as his body complied, expanding, it seemed, at Venom’s whims. Eddie trembled in great shuddery shivers, bracing himself against the Golden Gate Bridge. He looked up at it, groaning softly. 

“I….I don’t think I can do it Vee.” He admitted, looking up, up, up, up at the giant Bridge that towered above even him. He trembled and the increase in size continued despite his words. 

Venom ducked his muzzle close to Eddie and chuckled, his silky, delightful voice provoking further shivers from his precious human. 

**“Eddie.”**

“W-w-what?” Eddie gasped, panting. He leaned against the base of one of the Bridge towers, breathing heavily. He was sweating profusely. 

**“I can make you grow hmmm…”** Venom chuckled. 

“H-h-h-hold off please, dear, gimme ten minutes, growing pains affecting me a lil’.” Eddie managed. In truth he felt pretty sore from his limits getting pushed so far, but he wasn’t much for complaining even when experiencing a rough patch.  **“Of course, darling. We can wait.”** Venom purred. 

Eddie relaxed quietly, trying to get his sore muscles and bones to settle just for a few minutes. Venom kept distracting him and making him blush and shiver by whispering silkily how hot Eddie was and how much he loved Eddie. 

“Alright baby, do your thing.” Eddie said finally after more like a half hour of relaxing in the water as if it was his own personal soaking spot. 

Venom compelled Eddie to grow with his words, and the already big human male trembled with new growth in his bones. His massive veins, pumping under his skin, gleamed delightfully green, as if ingesting so much of the Monster Blood had made it a part of Eddie. And perhaps it had. The human’s lovely, hypnotic green eyes absolutely glowed with the stuff’s magic. Eddie grew bigger at an exponential rate, shivering and shuddering his way to pass the Bridge in size, all the while using one of the massive Bridge towers for balance. 

When it was finally over, Eddie was a very sweaty, still trembly mess, blushing and stretching his massive arms far into the sky. 

“Ahhhhh.” He sighed, turning just right to ease cricks out of his limber, incredible spine. “Damn that feels good.” He said, smiling toothily at Venom. 

“Ooof.” Eddie grunted, lifting himself up onto the Golden Gate Bridge using his forearm strength. “Nnngh.” He grunted, trying to crawl up onto the Bridge. 

He got stuck at his massive hips, and he groaned in frustration. 

**“You’re a fatass.”** Venom said unhelpfully, sticking his tongue out and watching Eddie’s movements with their thin lips pulled back from their massive, shiny wet teeth. 

“I am NOT! My ass isn’t that big!” Eddie snapped in protest, continuing to haul himself up onto the Bridge. He had to absolutely squeeze his gigantic hips through to get up onto the Bridge entirely. 

**“Hmm...yes, only as big as the average building.”** Venom teased. 

“It is NOT that big!!!” Eddie screamed, going terribly red in the face with complete embarrassment and irritation at the snarky symbiote. 

**“Told you you could do it by the way.”** Venom chuckled. 

“You betted that I COULDN’T outgrow the Bridge you parasite!” 

**“Mmm...whatever...we should do this more often.”**

“Be quiet or I’ll shove you in the bay.” Eddie grumped, rolling his eyes. 

 


	3. Monster Boy Eddie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie learns to control his powers a little, with Vee's help, and Vee helps Eddie with his growing pains. Eddie transforms into a monster boy.

The morning after the shenanigans at the Bridge, Eddie rolled over in bed. 

“Good morning Venom.” He said, looking at his handsome partner who was fully formed beside him. Eddie smiled, delighted by the very sight of his love beside him.  **“Hungry, Eddie.”** Venom supplied. 

“Oh is that so, big boy?” Eddie teased, reaching over to brush his fingers along Vee’s jawline. Venom purred and darted his tongue out to lick at Eddie’s fingers. “And what would my precious symbiote want for breakfast?” Eddie asked.

**“Mmm...pancakes would be nice.”** The symbiote purred, pushing a mental image of a heaping stack of golden-brown pancakes at Eddie. 

Eddie’s stomach growled, appreciating the idea of food. 

“Let’s make us some pancakes, dear.” Eddie agreed, going to get up out of bed. Venom followed his beloved human, purring both in Eddie’s mind, and aloud. 

Eddie went into the kitchen and started to grab items he needed out of the cupboards. As he did so, he accidentally slammed his hand in closing a cupboard. 

“OW!” He yelled, surprised by the hot spark of pain that went directly through his fingernails. “I...I think I just broke a nail good, Vee.” He whimpered, grasping his hand. It was absolutely throbbing with pain, more than it should have been.  **“Eddie needs stronger fingernails.”** Venom said, worrying over his human. 

“Sure, Vee, that’d be nice.” Eddie said, returning to his task. 

Venom looked at his own massive hands, the clawed fingertips gleaming darkly in the light of the kitchen. Venom remembered the gleam of Monster Blood in Eddie’s veins. How the human had ingested such copious amounts of the stuff that it had become a part of him. Eddie looked human, for now, but Venom had the feeling that it wouldn’t last. Several minutes later, Eddie was stirring ingredients together with a whisker as one of his fingernails popped off. “Heh?” Eddie said, looking at his hand. Another fingernail popped off, then a third followed suit. 

“What the?” Eddie questioned, looking at his hand in confusion. As he watched, each of his fingernails popped off. He felt a strange, achy pressure grow in his fingertips. Then, something new and sharp and black emerged from each nail bed. Eddie watched and felt himself grow shiny black claws on both hands. The claws grew larger, thick and curved. The new claws made Eddie’s hands look thin and delicate in comparison. 

“W-wha?” Eddie asked in confusion. He clumsily gripped the whisker and returned to his work, looking incredibly confused, but intrigued by this latest development. “Sharp teeth, glowing green eyes, claws...what’s next?” He muttered to himself. Inside, his heart was racing with anticipation, pumping blood quickly through his gleaming green veins. If yesterday was only the beginning of his changes, what else  _ was _ in store for him? He wondered privately. 

Venom tilted his head at his human, purring. 

**“I like the claws, Eddie.”** Venom said, gently taking Eddie’s small, human hands in his massive ones. Eddie swallowed, looking at his new claws. 

“They’re so  _ big.”  _ Eddie breathed. The claws didn’t look quite right on his hands, too big for his fingers. Too big for a human. 

**“I’m sure you’ll grow into them, handsome.”** Venom chuckled, stroking the human’s hands between his own massive talons. Eddie shivered, biting his lip. 

“Oh!” He gasped. He hadn’t even noticed the achy soreness in his hands until Vee had touched them. Now brought to light, his hands ached beneath Venom’s gentle touches, and Eddie whimpered.

“C-can you rub em, baby, please?” Eddie begged softly, a soft note of desperation in his voice. Venom obliged, and Eddie tilted his head back, sighing. 

The symbiote’s huge, clawed hands dwarfed Eddie’s own, and the symbiote applied gentle pressure, massaging Eddie’s rough, calloused fingers. 

Eddie couldn’t help but sigh, his eyebrows canting upwards as sweet relief came from the massage. “I….I didn’t even realize they hurt.” He said softly, eyes closing.  **“Sore elsewhere, sweet little human?”** Venom asked, reaching out to gently massage Eddie’s head, massive talons sliding through Eddie’s hair. 

“M-my back, starshine, my back.” Eddie whimpered, overcome by an intense need to be touched, to be soothed. 

Venom picked up his human and carried him over to the couch. 

“B-but what about your pancakes, sweet alien?” He asked, feeling bad.

**“Hungry, but Eddie more important.”** Venom rumbled. 

Eddie shivered, realizing how sore he was all over. He was desperate for the ache in his bones to be soothed. 

“Please.” He squeaked. “Pleeeease.” A soft begging. 

Venom laid the human down on the couch, and Eddie readily pressed himself to the furniture on his belly, soft begging whimpers coming from his mouth without thinking. 

**“Shhhh, I’m here, Eddie. I’ll take care of you.”** Venom soothed, his voice cutting through the panicky need Eddie was feeling. 

Venom pressed his huge talons to Eddie’s back and began to massage. Eddie about sobbed with relief, feeling the soreness melt away beneath Vee’s touch. 

Eddie dug his big, new claws into the couch, shivering. “Ohhhhh Vennnom, right there, ohhhh, a little to the right, yeah, yeah!” Eddie cried out. 

He reached up to dry his eyes, tears welling in them. He felt so sensitive today, near to sobbing just from the symbiote taking care of him. 

“What would I d-d-d-do without you!?” He broke down, sobbed into a couch pillow, feeling the tears blur his vision and run down his face. 

**“Oh Eddie, baby, baby, don’t cry.”** Venom tried to sooth him, but Eddie sobbed harder, shaking. “I’m a mess!” He wailed, wiping decidedly lime-green-tinged tears away. 

**“A handsome mess, though, little tater tot.”** Venom teased, bringing Eddie to giggle despite himself. 

Venom continued to massage Eddie’s back, and Eddie quaked, unable to keep his body from trembling. He gasped as Venom’s touch hit something that woke up the Monster Blood in his veins, felt his eyes start to glow. “VEE!” He screamed, veins singing with power inside. He could feel a creaking, stretching, expanding beginning. 

**“Yes, my lil’ tater tot?”** Venom teased, tracing his claws over Eddie’s shoulder blades. “We should take this outside.” Eddie managed, delight on his face, along with intense blushing from embarrassment. “I uh, really screamed quite loud for our neighbors right there.” He chuckled. 

Venom purred in agreement, picking up his human again. Venom walked to the apartment door and opened it, beginning to head down the stairs with Eddie in tow. Eddie could feel the power inside him, building, sizzling, crackling in his bones. “Hurry, Vee, something’s happening to me!” Eddie cried out, excitement bubbling inside his chest. 

**“Hurrying, Eddie.”** Venom promised, heading outside as quickly as the big symbiote possibly could. 

“ _ I….I...I can’t hold back much longer.”  _ Eddie groaned, the magic inside him swelling, building, gaining pressure inside his bones. His eyes glowed so brightly, now, and everything he looked at was a little tinged green through his vision. 

As soon as Venom got Eddie to a secluded spot in a nearby park, Eddie scrambled free of him. The human turned monster boy paced, panting. 

Pressure grew to further levels within Eddie’s back, and the human paced over to a tree, digging his claws into the bark. He could feel everything inside his back churning, crunching, moving, at a rapid rate. Venom, returned to his human as only a head connected by strands of goo, watched in anticipation. 

Eddie twisted, following new instincts, and ground his back against the rough bark of the tree that was supporting him. He groaned with relief as his skin split, and something wet and new pressed halfway out on either side. 

**“E-Eddie…”** Venom gasped. 

Eddie twisted around to try to see, which made him gasp as the new appendages unfurled. Eddie quivered in delight as he saw what had become of his back. Two small, delicate wings hung at his sides, about as large as his hands would be if he fully spread his fingers. 

“Vee, I’m changing so much.” He gasped, reaching around to touch his brand new wings. Venom purred in delight, and ducked his muzzle close to them. 

The symbiote flickered out his tongue and licked a stripe along the tiny bones of one wing. Eddie sobbed, burying his face into the tree. His wings were so sensitive! “More!” Eddie griped when the symbiote stopped. 

He let out a primal screech as Venom angled his tongue so that the taste buds brushed against the surface of the wings. “More, Vee! More, right now!” Eddie begged, feeling his wings quiver and grow a little beneath the ministrations. 

Venom purred in delight and continued to lick the wings clean, removing the skein of fluid that the tiny wings were coated in. 

Eddie quaked, unable to keep quiet, groaning at the way his wings felt. He could feel them swelling, the thin, delicate bones expanding rapidly. Eddie also felt a peculiar pressure growing at his tailbone, and he squirmed, trying to relieve the sensation. “Vee, something happening. My spine, changing.” He gasped. 

**“Hold still, baby, lemme see.”** Venom purred in a velvety voice, his giant hands going to press curiously at Eddie’s spine. 

“Holy SHIT!” Eddie cried out as the pressure upped exponentially. 

He bit his lip so hard that it bled, quaking with the pent up energy that had not yet diffused from his bones. There was more to come, so much more, he knew, now. “Rub it please! R-rrrrright there.” Eddie growled, pupils contracting to thin slits as Venom rubbed his spine with hands formed from goo strands. Eddie braced himself against the tree again, reaching up higher, and pushing down as he shuddered through a growth spurt. His head brushed the branches, leaves tickling his neck. He ignored them and focused instead on the budding growth at his tailbone. Feeling with a single hand, he felt his tailbone area swell, and realization popped into his head. 

Eddie Brock was growing a tail. Eddie pressed against the spot, eyes squeezing shut as pleasure raced up his spine like an electrical current. He pressed harder and sobbed, seeing stars behind his eyelids. So overwhelmed by pleasure and just the right kind of pain, Eddie didn’t realize how big the tail had grown until it folded over itself, pushing uncomfortably against his belt as it searched for an escape from the confines of his jeans. 

“Shit.” Eddie breathed, quickly undoing his belt. His pants were growing with him, but the belt’s tightness against his tail was just too much for him to handle. He tossed the belt aside and let out a roar as his tail’s strength and size became too great for the jeans to match, and it burst free, tearing the back of his jeans with a loud  _ ssssshrrrrrrip! _ Sound. Eddie sighed at the instantaneous relief that he got. “Ahhhh…” He sighed, before turning to take a peek at his new tail. 

Said tail was smoothly scaled like a snake, and a lovely shade of lime-y green. Darker green stripes crested its length every couple of inches. The tail was already several feet in length, having spurted longer after making its break from the confines of his jeans. Eddie quivered, and wagged his new tail, delighted by these magnificent changes that were occurring so far. 

**“Look at you, Mr. Growing Pains.”** Venom chuckled. 

“Damn I feel  _ great!”  _ Eddie squealed. 

**“What we gonna do now, Eddie?”** Venom asked. 

“Iiiii am going to grrrrrow.” Eddie grunted, arching his spine as spikes pushed out along its length. With each part of the transformation, Eddie felt better and better. He felt like he was becoming more complete than he’d ever been as a human. “How do you feel about that?” He asked Venom, who grinned at him with mischief in his smile. 

“ **Grow, Eddie Brock.”** Venom chuckled, and Eddie felt the primal power inside him react to Venom’s whims as it had the day before. Eddie arched and stumbled away from the tree, stretching taller, taller, taller. His tail curled and grew, coiling over itself, and he stumbled towards a larger tree for support, flaring his wings. The wing bones swelled, going from tiny, delicate, and fragile, to formidable, thick and powerful. The wing membranes went from thin as paper to thicker than layered tree bark, and growing thicker by the moment. 

Eddie threw his head back to the sky and roared his delight to the world. 

As he did so, nubby little horns grew from his head, covered in a layer of emerald green velvet like a deer’s horns would be. 

**“Eddie has baby horns!”** Venom announced in delight. Eddie shivered, trembling larger, larger, larger. He took a deep breath and let it all out, grinning at the way his trembling body grew even faster at that. 

“Hey Parasite Boy, watch this.” Eddie grinned and did it again, shooting up exponentially, shaking out his wings as they expanded incredibly. 

Eddie sighed, feeling much, much better than he had back at the apartment. 

“Alright, Vee, I’m big enough for today.” He said. He didn’t want to push his limits too far today. He had gone to bed very sore the night before after yesterday’s shenanigans. Venom obliged, settling the growth spurt so that Eddie topped at 100 ft. The monster boy grinned, flexing and stretching. “Hey Vee.” Eddie said. 

**“Yes Eddie?”**

“Let’s go buy all the ice cream we can eat.” Eddie said. His giant stomach was growling intensely with hunger. 

**“Chocolate ice cream?”**

“Whatever kind of ice cream you want, buddy.” Eddie promised. The pair strode off towards the nearest local ice cream store. 

When Eddie got there, the vendor was just opening his shop, just flipping the sign to open. Eddie smiled toothily, and the vendor absolutely gawked up at the monster boy. “C-c-c-can I help you?” He asked, visibly shaking. 

“It’s me, Eddie Brock.” Eddie chuckled, sitting down. Even sitting, he was massively larger than the vendor man. 

“EDDIE??? That’s really you?!?” The vendor man gasped aloud, wringing his hands. Eddie let out a laugh. “Yeh, I look pretty different, huh?” He asked, smiling with rows of sharp, shiny teeth, in what he hoped was a friendly smile. 

“D-did you get a new haircut, is that it?” The man teased, clearly catching on that Eddie wasn’t there to hurt anybody. 

“Oh yes, do you like it?” Eddie played along. 

“Yes, now, Eddie, what can I possibly get you?” the man asked. 

Venom peeked out, then retreated into Eddie’s hoodie collar, purring. 

“Chocolate ice cream, sir, anything chocolate that you’ve got.” Eddie decided. The man nodded. “One carton, for you, sir?” He seemed confused.

“Oh yes, I have my ways to make it possible to enjoy.” Eddie chuckled. 

“Yes of course, Mr. Brock, right away, sir.” The man said, bringing out a carton of ice cream that Eddie’s sharp eyesight read: ‘Dark chocolate brownie batter’. “Perfect, sir, here’s your money...uh...heh...a little big though.” Eddie giggled as he pulled out massive dollar bills from his pockets. 

“Oh, no, Mr. Brock, sir, it’s on us, enjoy it, you’ve always been a good customer.” The vendor man waved away the offer of money. 

“Thank you so much.” Eddie said and gently took the carton from the man. As it passed into Eddie’s hand, the carton expanded in size to appear average if there was ice cream cartons made for giants. 

Eddie got up and went walking towards the bay. It was a beautiful, sunny day, and the San Francisco heat felt great on Eddie’s skin. 

Eddie walked to the Golden Gate Bridge and settled on it, legs dangling down towards the water. Eddie began to dig into his ice cream. The taste of rich chocolate was sweet on his tongue. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments, constructive criticism, and kudos make my day!


	4. Transformation Central

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie gets up to his usual shenanigans. Eddie is a hungry boi. Eddie is cute. Also Venom brings up implications that Eddie could be becoming something more than mortal.

Eddie sat in a local coffee shop, sipping coffee. It wasn’t really too much of a coffee as it was a cup full of sugar. Venom kept pouring sugar packets into the drink when Eddie wasn’t looking. “Vee, please stop.” Eddie said, reaching into his collar to pat the symbiote on the muzzle. Venom growled softly, then bit Eddie’s hand without much warning.

“Ow you little parasite!” Eddie snapped. The symbiote had been getting testy with him all morning. 

“What is  _ wrong _ with you today?” Eddie grumbled, examining the ring of throbbing puncture holes in his hand from Venom’s sharp dagger teeth. Venom growled at Eddie, a testy rumble that Eddie was all too familiar with this morning.

**“Pissed off.”** Venom snapped back, sliding around to bite Eddie on the ear. 

“Bite me one more time and I swear to god I will never buy you chocolate again.” Eddie threatened. He had no idea why the symbiote was so angry. He didn’t even care that he was getting looked at by people. He was honestly getting pissed, himself. Venom responded by sliding down further and biting Eddie on the neck, hard. 

Eddie lost it, punching the table with a closed fist. At his anger, his fingernails fell away, and claws burst through in their place. 

“Now look what you’ve done.” Eddie growled. 

Venom chuckled, and Eddie realized that the symbiote had purposefully been trying to get a rise out of him. God he was so stupid, he thought. 

It had been a week since Eddie had first transformed fully into his monster boy form. Eddie had taken a break from transforming just to let his body rest. 

All the while, the slippery symbiote had been figuring out how to push Eddie’s limits, testing how easily he could provoke Eddie into letting out his inner power. It was clearly working. 

“Alright, we’re leaving, going home to the apartment, and doing nothing today, because I am NOT going out when you’re determined to be a jackass.” He growled at the symbiote, and got up from the table. 

Venom chuckled, and sent a shiver through Eddie’s bones, calling up just enough of the magic inside Eddie for the human to feel it. Eddie groaned, hurrying out the door of the place, abandoning his coffee in the process. 

Eddie ducked into an alleyway, a whimper escaping him. Venom toyed with the magic, building the power inside Eddie until the human felt ready to break. 

“Why do you do this?” Eddie asked, even as he shivered with anticipation. 

He was ready to go, adrenaline pumping in his veins. Venom chuckled again, and Eddie felt himself grow. He leaned into the sensation. 

“Yes, yes, that’s it, come on.” He whispered, drumming his claws against the brick wall he was leaning against. As soon as he’d accepted that this was going to happen, and was excitedly leaning into the transformation, Venom ripped it away from him. “Noooooo!” He shrilled in protest. His body wasn’t prepared for that. 

Eddie’s body ached, a need in him to transform mounting in his mind. 

“Venom you can’t tease me like that, please, please, give it to me.” 

“Go home, Eddie.” Venom said calmly. 

“But I want to transform! I neeeeed to.” Eddie protested, shivering with pent up energy. Venom didn’t respond, except for a snarky chuckle in the back of Eddie’s mind. Eddie felt about ready to strangle the symbiote. Or explode. He growled and clenched his fists, then let out a huff and shoved them into the pockets of his pants. Today was not going as he’d planned in the slightest. 

Eddie hunched and started walking towards home, grumbling half-hearted threats at the stubborn creature that shared his body. 

When he got home, his bones ached so much that he ended up caving and taking some advil. It took the edge off, but the ache was more than pain, it was more like, an intense need to be bigger than he was. It occurred to him that perhaps waiting a week after the last transformation was quite possibly a stupid idea. 

Once he’d had a taste of the change, he craved it like Venom craved chocolate. Eddie settled on the couch for a nap, figuring he was going to do nothing for the rest of the day. He was just drifting off when the intense urge to transform came back, plaguing his mind. “Oh god dammit.” He griped, sitting up. 

“Hey Vee?” He asked. 

**“What, tater tot boy?”** Venom asked with a snarky tone in his voice. 

“I’m sorry I called you a parasite, okay? Can you please just let me transform? I think Imma go insane if I don’t let it out.” He said. 

**“Of course, darling.”** Venom purred, relenting now that he’d gotten the apology that he’d wanted. 

**“Transform for me, lil’ tater tot.”** Venom purred in that silver-tongued voice that made Eddie grow hot and shivery. Eddie groaned deeply as he felt the growth spurt he desired so deeply in his bones begin. 

**“That’s it, Eddie, let out the beast inside.”** Venom purred. Eddie bit his lip and groaned louder, unable to stop himself from panting. He opened his mouth and let out a velvety growl of pleasure. His gums ached pleasantly, and his canine teeth fell out, only to be quickly replaced by sharp, big fangs. “Ahhhh….ahhhh….” He gasped, overwhelmed by how pleasant it felt. 

Eddie laid down on the couch and groaned into the cushions, trembling. It was so good a feeling that he clawed at the couch, gripping it, unable to keep still as every inch of him grew larger. It was fast enough to provoke pleasured sounds from him, slow enough that he begged for more, more, more, to scratch that itch inside him. 

**“Such a good boy, Eddie, lookit you go.”** Venom’s voice was at Eddie’s ear, and Eddie looked out of the corner of one eye to see Venom’s head had formed beside him. “M-more.” Eddie gasped, his eyes gleaming as they slid from blue to lime green, glowing. Venom chuckled and he surged up from the couch, gripping Venom’s head between his hands. 

“Mooooore, Veeeeee!” He begged. The little bit of transformation he’d gotten so far was just not enough. Not after what he’d been, and knew he could be. The heights he could reach!  _ Literally.  _

Venom obliged, and Eddie squealed with delight, and arched, his spine stretching, his shoulders burgeoning. Every inch of his body was alight with magic. 

Eddie moaned into the couch, which was rapidly becoming too small for him. He rolled and slid onto the floor. Eddie panted, feeling his back splitting, little wings unfurling. He flapped them, twisted, wishing he could reach them with his tongue to clean the skein of fluid from them, but between his tiny human tongue, and not being able to twist just right, he couldn’t. Thankfully, he had a symbiote to assist him. Eddie groaned and leaned into Venom’s muzzle, begging in a soft voice. 

Venom, sensing what Eddie wanted, ducked his muzzle closer and nipped at the skein on the wings. Eddie let out a velvet growl of delight, laying on his belly on the cool, wooden floor. He panted, breath steaming the cool floor as he did so. Eddie twisted to watch Venom work, shivering and huffing steamy pants as the alien groomed him. Eddie’s little pants turned to full on groaning in pleasure as Venom took his alien hands and  _ pressed _ Eddie’s spine just the right way. Eddie’s body sang with pleasure as the alien took care of his human. 

“Oh Venom, Ohhhh, lil’ lower, little lower.” He gasped out, reaching back to direct Vee’s hands. Venom purred and pushed his hands against Eddie’s tailbone area, provoking a primal sound from the once-human man. Eddie saw stars as the symbiote put just the right kind of pressure there as his tail bump grew. 

Eddie arched and dug his claws into the floor, shuddering as his growth rate picked up. He grunted in annoyance as his shoulder bumped into his coffee table, and he shoved the table, sending it skittering across the room due to his incredible strength. Eddie sighed, laying back down. He felt his fuzzy lil’ horns growing in, and he smiled toothily. He reached back and rubbed where his tail was growing in, provoking further growth to spread through his limbs. He took his sweet time undoing his belt, tossing it lazily aside to help his tail to freedom. His spine arched instinctively as his tail burst free, along with his back spikes growing in. 

“Ahhhhh….ahhhhh.” Eddie breathed, taking in a deep breath and exhaling, focusing the growth spurt to increase with his breathing. 

By now, Eddie was getting too big for his apartment, but he was in such a positive mental state that his brain had been ignoring it. 

The old flooring creaked beneath Eddie, and he sat up, only for his head to hit the ceiling, his horns cracking it at the accidental force. The floor creaked and bowed beneath his weight, and his luminous green eyes widened.

“Oh shit.” Eddie breathed, and then the next thing he knew, he fell through the floor. 

~~~

“What do you mean you  _ broke _ your apartment?” Anne asked.

“Oh, uh, I fell through the floor, yeah.” Eddie responded. 

“Eddie you are just all kinds of trouble, aren’t you?” Anne sighed.

“Nevermind, I’m sorry I asked about staying at your place, I’ll go somewhere else.” Eddie said. 

“Good idea.” 

Eddie hung up the phone and nearly threw it, looking frustrated, feeling pissed off. 

The power inside him went off like a loaded gun, triggered by his emotions. He groaned as within seconds he transformed, faster than ever, claws bursting free, tail growing in and lashing like a cornered snake, horns growing, body surging up in size. Wings flaring. Eddie grunted and the park bench he’d been sitting on collapsed under his weight. He was only say, 20 ft of giant monster boy this time, but his weight was still heavy enough. 

“Shit, that was new.” Eddie grunted. The transformation had happened so fast there hadn’t been even a second to savor it. He got up and shoved the rest of his bagels into his mouth, crunching and tearing them to pieces with his sharp, massive teeth. “Still hungry…” He sighed, touching his belly. Between the energy it took to transform, and Venom’s never-ending hunger, Eddie was always on the verge of hangry. Eddie wished that he had more bagels. He’d bought a dozen just to try to curb the hunger, and it had barely taken the edge off. 

**“Sorry Eddie...so hungry...always.”** Venom apologized. For once there wasn’t snark in the symbiote’s voice. 

“It’s alright. Just wish I had more money, that’s all.” Eddie said. He had been working from home, unwilling to work in an office when his new powers were becoming such a focus for him. 

Eddie walked through the park, hands in his pockets, tail lashing gently with quiet irritation. 

Eddie sighed and headed towards town, looking for a food joint. Finding a burger place, he purred with joy. Eddie gently knocked on the window, waited for a response. When a very surprised individual came to the door, saying, 

“Y-yes?”

Eddie smiled toothily. “Oh hello, could I please get-” 

“You’re that Eddie Brock guy, ain’t you?” The person asked. Eddie nodded, figuring that lying wouldn’t do him any good anyways. 

“Hang on, we got you covered.” The man said and disappeared inside. After a good twenty minutes, he returned, bringing Eddie a tray that was stacked with a pyramid of sandwiches. Eddie smiled. “Here’s the money to cover that.” He said, digging out his wallet. 

“No, Mr. Brock, we know the good you’ve been doing for this city, Mr. Venom? Should I say?” The man smiled knowingly. 

“Sir...I...really should pay for all this food.” Eddie protested.

“No, no, Mr. Brock, if our city has a superhero whose hungry, he should have free eats.” The man waved away the money, much to Eddie’s surprise. 

“T-t-thank you.” Eddie stuttered, confused by the kindness. 

**“FREE FOOD!”** Venom screeched. 

Eddie took the tray from the man, it expanding as it switched from the man’s hands over to Eddie’s. Eddie couldn’t help but drool over the food as he dug in, eating burger after burger to satisfy the deep ache of hunger in his belly. 

Finally sated, Eddie hiccuped, then yawned. The hunger was replaced by near food coma. “Mmm...I think naptime.” Eddie said and got up. He slowly made his way towards the park again, purring contentedly. 

 

~~~

Eddie was curled up in the park, half in dreamland, half asleep, content, tired from food, and warm.  **“Sleep lil’ tater tot.”** Venom purred, stroking his hair. Eddie opened one blazingly-green eye and yawned at Venom, smiled with content, and went back to purring and half-dreaming. Eddie was snoring softly, tail tucked around himself, when the flash of a camera made him jolt awake. 

Eddie opened his blazingly-green eyes, a gentle glow radiating from them. 

“Whaddya  want?” He griped, tail beginning to wag at a nervous rate. 

It was a little kid with a cellphone. And she was looking at him with a slightly scared expression now that he wasn’t asleep. 

“H-hi are you Mr.Brock?” The child asked. 

“Yes I am.” Eddie nodded, shifting to curl up tighter into a fetal position. Venom stirred sluggishly, poked his muzzle out, and decided to lick the child with his massive tongue. 

“Vee, no!” Eddie shrilled, but the child squealed with delight, not horror, and reached out to pat Venom on the muzzle. 

Eddie smiled, leaned towards the child, his blazing-green eyes shining. 

“How can I help you, dear?” He asked. 

“I wanna be a reporter when I grow up, like you were!” The child squealed.

Eddie smiled endearingly, toothily, eyes crinkling up cutely at the corners as he did so. “You want more pictures, dear?” He asked. 

“Please, Mr. Brock!” The child said. 

So Eddie spent his afternoon helping the child out by posing for her camera. 

He even got to rescue a kitten that was caught up in a tree, thanks to his amazing height. He returned the cat to its rightful owner as the child snapped photos. After an afternoon of being adorably helpful for others, and the child had left, Eddie went searching for more food. He appeased Venom’s hunger by terrorizing some bad guys who were trying to mug someone. 

Satisfied, Eddie settled for a walk on the Golden Gate Bridge. The sun was setting, and he realized quite suddenly that he had nowhere to go that night. 

“Guess I better beg my landlord to forgive me, eh, Vee?” Eddie chuckled. 

“Better like this.” Venom said. “More freedom.” 

“What’s that? ‘Eddie get a hotel room while they fix your apartment?’ Thanks for the advice, Vee.” Eddie snickered, grinning toothily. 

That night, Eddie slept soundly, small and human again, the hotel bed comfortable and warm. Eddie woke up at three am with a groan. 

“Hey, you hungry Vee?” He whispered to the darkness of the room. 

**“Always, my lil’ tater tot.”** Venom whispered back in a silky, lovely voice. 

“Let’s go eat.” Eddie agreed. It wasn’t just him that had been growing so much lately. Even when he was human in form, his hunger, it seemed, had grown to match Venom’s. His stomach thundered a cry for food and he rubbed it gently. 

Eddie ended up raiding the vending machine for goodies, namely anything with chocolate. He was ravenously tearing through bag after bag of peanut m ‘n’ m’s, desperate to feed the hunger, when he spied a souvenir vending machine selling Monster Blood. He chittered a purring growl of intrigue and walked over to it. “Hmm…” He said. “You thinking what I’m thinking, Vee?” Eddie asked. 

**“Lil’ tater tot becomes BIG tater tot.”** Venom chuckled. 

“Oh yes.” Eddie said back. Eddie started putting coins into the souvenir machine until he’d emptied it of every jar of Monster Blood. He kept purr-growling, a soft little chittery sound he’d picked up from Venom’s vocalizations. It was a habit now. His arms full of jars of the Monster Blood, Eddie left the hotel and went walking outside. 

Eddie ate jar after jar of the Monster Blood, the delicious lemony-lime flavored slime slipping pleasantly down his throat. He polished the jars clean between using his fingers, and a hybrid of his mouth with Venom’s tongue to reach every last bit. It tasted so good, and the hunger inside him was so strong that he couldn’t stop himself from finishing off every jar he’d bought. 

Eddie doubled over as the stuff activated, pressing his heated face against the cool stone of an abandoned building. 

Eddie groaned and trembled, scratching at the wall with his hands. The abandoned building towered above him, dwarfing him. Eddie bit his lip, chuckled, looking upwards.Heh. The size difference wouldn’t last. He felt the power build inside him, and he shuddered. He let out a hot breath, felt his fingernails falling off, claws growing, and panted with his head tilted back and his tongue out. 

The transformation picked up, his size going through the roof. Eddie screamed in a delighted, primal voice as he grew and grew and grew. Surging larger, Eddie grasped for his belt and slid it off, then dropped it with a clatter. 

Eddie groaned and growled in a velvet voice, arching his spine and gripping the building. He purred and ballooned in size, tail growing in fast. His eyes slid from blue to blazingly-lime-green, glowing in the darkness. He flopped forwards over the building, leaning over it like it was a personal desk. His breath came out steaming as he exhaled on the roof. Eddie trembled and grew even larger, passing other buildings in size. “Ahhhhh.” He moaned aloud, then stood up all the way and threw his head back with a primal roar as his horns grew in. His gums ached as his teeth changed, and he pressed his hands into his massive spine, cracking it all along its length. “Ohhhh my godddd I feel gooooood.” He groaned, his voice a silvery purr.  **“You** **_look amazing.”_ ** Venom purred. Eddie couldn’t help but blush hotly at that, feeling his cheeks warm...

Eddie squealed, voice rising an octave as more growth flooded his bones. His back split and he roared again as his wings flared, his body surging larger, larger, larger. When it was finally over, Eddie was a sweaty, panting mess, laying on top of the now small building with his bulk. 

**“Get the release you wanted, baby?”** Venom purred.

“Ahhhhh…..I’m in heaven, Vee, I ain’t ever felt so gooooood.” Eddie managed. “To answer your question, dear, yes I did.” 

Eddie made a soft chittery purring-growl sound as the compulsion came over him to rub his horns against a building. Eddie chittered and got off of the building he was laying on top of, only to insistently grind his horns against it. 

He gave a little cry of joy, eyes tearing up with how good it felt as the velvet-casing split and fell apart. He bent forwards and scraped his horns against the building, loving the way they caught just right on the formation of the building. 

Mewling, Eddie scraped his horns on the building until the velvet-casing was completely gone, falling away in scraps to the ground. 

Eddie purred harder, stood up, horns gleaming a shiny black with green hints in the moonlight.  **“Oh Eddie, you are so beautiful.”** Venom breathed. 

Eddie blushed hotly, his skin heating. A tremor of a shiver went racing down his massive spine. 

**“How about you share that beauty with the world?”** Venom suggested in a silvery voice. 

Eddie blushed further, trembling now with a twinge of fear. 

“What if people don’t like what I’ve become?” He asked, his voice soft, fragile, for a being so large and seemingly unshakeable. 

**“If people don’t like a god when they see one, what else could they want?” Venom asked.**

“Baby I’m no god.” Eddie said, tears welling in his eyes. His mate thought him a god. Thought him something much more than the human trash can society must see. There was a moment of silence between Venom and Eddie, then Venom purred in a voice that was starshine and magic, **“You will be.”**


	5. WIP, stay tuned <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A month ago I got a very nice comment on this fic from an individual who likes my content and would like to see me write more. I opened my docs today and started writing again!   
> This work will be continuing! For now, enjoy this tiny teaser >:D

“So Vee, about me becoming a god?” Eddie began, scratching his neck.

**“Yes…?”** Venom purred. 

“What do you mean by that?” Eddie asked. 

**“You will see, Eddie.”** Venom said. 

“Vee…” Eddie warned. 

**“You will not be disappointed.” Venom promised.**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Constructive criticism, comments and kudos make my day!


End file.
